Park Admirers
by CarsasaAllakay
Summary: A leisurely stroll in the park turns into a romantic promenade across the fields of green. [Ferbella- entirely fluff] (One Shot)


"And the heart is hard to translate; it has a language of its own. It talks in tongues and quite sighs, and prayers and proclamations. In the grand days of great men and the smallest of gestures, in short, shallow gasps."

~Florence and The Machine, All This and Heaven Too

* * *

"Well, hello there Isabella," His voice reverberated softly throughout the commonalty of the park; harmonized with the familiar beats of juvenile laughter and parental cautioning; a melodic rhythm, like one of the birds.

"Hi Ferb," she responded meekly, promptly standing from her spot on the bench as he approached her.

"Who are you waiting for?" Isabella pursed her lips, eyeing him perplexedly. As if he didn't know.

"Actually, I'm-" she began but was brutally cut off as a high pitched squeal pierced the air; its romantically insinuation disconcerting. "Ferb, babe, I thought I'd find you here!"

Vanessa approached them obliviously, her actions almost facetious as she placed a tender kiss on his cheek. Ferb awkwardly cleared his throat, gesturing to Isabella next to him. Vanessa blushed, the red hue creeping up her cheeks an evident indication that she not seen her standing there. Sorry Isabella,"she apologized half-heartedly, reaching to ruffle her boyfriend's hair.

"S'okay," Isabella murmured, turning away from the couple shyly. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't override the temptation to look in Ferb's direction. As she did so, she noticed him staring at her; his gaze depicting an intrinsic longing.

"I have to go babe, but I'll meet you at seven tonight for our date." Vanessa informed suddenly, her eyes bright. Ferb briefly nodded in her direction, before looking to his phone to check his messages. Vanessa, being ever so pertinacious, was undeterred. "I love you," she tried again, running her thumb over his cheek. "And me you," Ferb finally replied absentmindedly.

Vanessa, assumably satisfied with his response, curtly waved to Isabella and took off running down the paling path of sidewalk amidst the sea of dewy green. Ferb watched her go, tucking his phone back in the pocket of his sweatshirt.

* * *

"Ahem," Isabella coughed pointedly, shuffling her feet. Ferb turned to her then, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Why are you with her? Don't you like me!?" she blurted unconsciously, her cheeks hot.

Ferb said nothing for a few moments; letting the silence elongate, save for Isabella'a raspy breaths. Her chocolate eyes hardened, despite the water cumulating at the edges.

"You love her don't you?" Isabella choked, her voice rising an octave. The answer she had suspected came only a second later: "Yes."

* * *

Isabella couldn't stand to be in his presence any longer. She tore away from his outstretched arm and ran towards the parking lot, finding refuge in her car. As she turned over the ignition, Isabella stared blankly out the window; watching the wipers move hypnotically as a lone tear cascaded down her cheek, much like the excess rain water along the windshield.

"Bella!" A voice vociferated, "Stop!" Isabella sloppily wiped her tears with her shirt sleeve, narrowing her eyes as Ferb dashed towards her. "What?" she spat, stepping out of her car and onto the damp cement. Ferb, breathless, began to explain himself.

"I love-" "Don't," Isabella shushed him. "I know you love my best friend, and I just have to make peace with that."

Her voice broke as she said so, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ferb. "Bella," he began again, watching her face carefully. "Vanessa's like... I don't know... an older sister to me."

Isabella, despite herself, giggled at that painfully ironic remark, making Ferb smile.

"I love YOU Bella," Always have and always will. You have to believe in that. You have to believe in US." Isabella took a bold step towards him, sighing emphatically. "I don't know Ferb..."

Ferb gave her no more time to ponder however, as he roughly pulled her closer and kissed her. Isabella kissed back after a beat, all former hesitancy regarding Ferb's proposition forgotten.

Ferb wound his fingers through her soft locks as his other hand wandered to the small of her back. Isabella moaned in ecstasy, wrapping her dangling arms around his neck and pulling strands of hair taut.

When they broke apart a few lingering seconds later, Isabella grinned. "I love you," she proclaimed, relieved to have said it aloud. " I love you too Bella," Ferb replied, earning him a gentle kiss.

* * *

"What about Vanessa" she asked suddenly, untangling herself from his embrace.

"She knows," Ferb answered plainly, shrugging. Isabella shot him a look, "what are you talking about?" Ferb chucked at her utter bewilderment, proceeding to explain.

"She knows I love you: always has. She just wanted to see how long it would take before you finally admitted YOUR feelings." Isabella rolled her eyes and burst into a fit of girlish giggles. "Wow."

"Are we official?" She asked then, vocalizing what both were thinking. Ferb smirked and lovingly played with her hair, twirling strands between his fingers.

"If you want to be," he whispered. Isabella glowered at him, collapsing once more into his waiting arms; the sparks flying freely amongst them.

"What a stupid question," she whispered laughingly as he softly kissed her forehead.

* * *

A/N: There it is, my first one shot- P and F- after so long away from the screen :) I hope you liked it :)


End file.
